


Rough Around The Edges

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of sex toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For being such a stodgy, conservative old man, Levi still had a bit of a wild side, though it only seemed to come out when they were alone, and only when he was feeling exceedingly desperate. Erwin supposed a week-long business trip keeping them apart was reason enough for that streak to show. Rated for couch sex, hard yaoi, porn without plot and, of course, Levi's filthy mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Around The Edges

Erwin gave a pleasured sigh, idly running his hands down the soft, bare skin of Levi's back, reveling in the responding shiver.

The little brunette was currently seated in his lap, those warm, soft lips leaving trails of heat along Erwin's collar bone. For being such a stodgy, conservative old man, Levi still had a bit of a wild side, though it only seemed to come out when they were alone, and only when he was feeling exceedingly desperate.

Erwin supposed a week-long business trip keeping them apart was reason enough for that streak to show.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

It took all the willpower Erwin had left to force out a soft, "Hmm?"

That earned a sharp slap upside the head and a roll of gunmetal-blue before Levi impatiently demanded, "Are going to fuck me or not?"

There was a soft smile before Erwin finally said, "In due time."

Levi simply rolled his eyes again, though he didn't pull away.

"We'll get to it later, I promise." Erwin shivered when those lips returned to his neck once more, warm and soft and far too tempting, and he found himself unable to stop himself from murmuring, "Your lips are soft..." Another, far more violent shiver raised gooseflesh over his skin when Levi's teeth clamped down on his neck.

"That's not a compliment," was all Levi had to say for himself, grinding his hips down against the other's, heat and friction building between them despite layers of clothing preventing the skin-on-skin contact he so desired. There was a soft gasp, though, when he felt Erwin's hands on his hips, warm and strong, preventing him from moving any further. "Let me go."

"No." That said, Erwin allowed his hands to slip a bit, coming to rest against the backs of Levi's thighs, hauling him up so that they were chest to chest, pressing close. Those hands snaked up the brunette's waist again after that, looping around him and holding him close. "Just let me hold you."

Something in the warmth, in the softness and utter gentleness of that tone, lit Levi's face with heat, and he dutifully hid it away against Erwin's neck, clinging and breathing in the all too familiar scent of leather and aftershave and coffee and pine that always seemed to linger on the other's skin. Though he would never admit it, this was nice, Levi thought, just being close like this. That is, until Erwin decided to be an ass and kill the mood.

"I love you."

A smack to the chin later, Levi curled closer into Erwin's chest, his hands resting against his shoulder blades, holding tight while he griped. "You're so fucking sappy..." When no reply came, Levi smirked. Erwin was pouting, it seemed. 

Levi was still a bit rough around the edges, it seemed, even with all the time that he and Erwin had spent together during their years as a couple, all the years Erwin had spent "civilizing" him. 

But after a few tense moments, Levi gave in. Of course. That frigidity was just a façade, after all; Erwin knew that. "Don't be stupid," the little brunette murmured, his voice soft, his face still hidden against Erwin's hair. "You know I wouldn't give you up for anything..."

A somewhat sly smile on his face, Erwin simply replied, "You have a funny way of showing it."

"I do not." There was a pout in that tone; That had apparently offended him. Odd.

"Oh, you most certainly do!" was Erwin's chuckled response, pulling back enough that he could look the other in the eyes, playful blue meeting ever-somber gray. "You're always scratching and biting and marking me up... You're not an animal, Levi."

"I know that," Levi said, something stirring behind his eyes, some strange mixture of irritation and offense and arousal. "But I don't think you understand why I do it."

"Then explain it," Erwin said, his hands slipping to the other's hips once more, thumbs hooking into the belt loops of dark, worn jeans.

"I mark you up because I want everyone else to know that you belong to me."

"Oh, so now I belong to you?" Erwin gave out another warm chuckle at that. "I'm a pet now? Would you like to put a collar on me?" He shivered when he felt Levi's fingers nimbly trace around his throat.

"'Course I would," Levi replied, his eyes dark. "But you're way too vanilla to try anything like that." 

"And you're far too possessive," was Erwin's snappy retort. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Levi gave a dismissive shrug. "It means that I love you," he said. "So what?"

There was no answer that Erwin could think of, instead leaning in to steal a soft kiss. 

"You're really something."

The tiniest of smirks made its way over Levi's face, shining smugness in his eyes. It was a good look on him. "I know."

Another kiss, softer, a mere brushing of lips, and an affectionate whisper: "Arrogant little thing."

"Mmm." Not even an answer, really, but a purr of agreement, an encouraging nuzzle against Erwin's jaw. "Stop talking and fuck me already."

There was a gasp, an arched back when Levi felt the blonde's hands slip beneath the fabric of his jeans, stroking along pale, sensitive skin, kneading and grinding up against him. 

"Commando?" There was no surprise in Erwin's voice, and Levi's only response was to move in closer, letting his body heat seep into the blonde's silken shirt.

And that triggered a question: "Why are you even wearing this?"

Erwin gave a chuckle when slender fingers lifted to his chest, working each button through its corresponding hole, his own hands gradually forcing dark, worn denim down. "Not all of us walk around shirtless all the time," was he response.

"Only at home," was all Levi had to say, finally shoving that irritating shirt off broad shoulders, trailing soft lips along the now exposed skin. "Only for you."

"Good."

A playful nip to the lips, and Levi pulled back, struggling free of his jeans and watching with hooded eyes as Erwin did the same, eventually reclaiming his previous position, chest to chest, skin to skin, catching warm, soft lips with his own.

"Fuck me." An order; there was no backing down from it.

"Give me a moment," was the chuckled reply, and Levi shivered, his back arching, pushing his ass against the hands now sliding down along the flushed, sensitive skin. "We need to prep you first."

"Already done." Another kiss, wet and desperate, sloppier than expected, then an explanation: "I get bored when you're not around."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm." Leaning in to nuzzle at the blonde's chin, Levi whispered out, "You know that dildo I like?"

There was only a slight pause before Erwin concluded, no question in his voice, "The glass one with the ridges..."

"I like to pretend it's you. It's not warm, though." Deep in Levi's throat, there was a purr, soft, heated. "And it's not quite big enough."

The little brunette let out a soft whine when he felt Erwin spread him wide, sinking in with surprising ease.

"You've been doubling up with them again, haven't you?" Somehow Erwin seemed amused by that. 

A quiet chuckle, and Levi grinned, rolling his hips down against Erwin's, stroking his cock along the blonde's taut abdomen. "Rather have you fucking me, though."

Erwin gave no verbal response, merely giving a particularly rough upward thrust, and Levi gasped in response, his head falling back, back arching beautifully. When the words finally came, though, all the blonde could manage was a slightly resentful, "Do you have to talk like that?"

"You want me to stop?" Of course, Levi had no intention of stopping, or so he told himself.

"Of course not. I love you just the way you are."

Levi, for his part, rolled his eyes. "You're such a sap," was all he had to say. "It's a good thing you're so good with--" A choked moan, and Levi tossed his head back again, panting hard. "Tell me you're getting close."

Pressing a warm, open-mouthed kiss to the little brunette's throat, Erwin gave his reply: "Not quite yet."

An eye roll, a strangled moan, and Levi made his proposition: "Just lemme cum. I'll suck you off."

"Oh?" Erwin's interest had clearly been piqued. 

"Mm-hmm." There was another moan then, sharp, startled, when Levi felt a warm hand wrap around his cock, pushing up into the touch as best his could, leaning in to seal his lips against Erwin's neck, to rake his nails down the blonde's back. "Mine," was all he could say.

A chuckle rumbled through Erwin's chest, and that along was enough to send Levi over the edge, the little brunette growling savagely as he came, painting both of their stomachs and the blonde's hand in sticky white, shivering. 

The sound of heavy breathing echoed through the room, and eventually, reluctantly, Levi disengaged, moving to kneel before the taller man, shivering when two warm hands tangled themselves into his hair. There was a warm puff of breath before Levi took Erwin's cock into his mouth, all hot and throbbing, bitter and hard against his tongue. 

A pleasured sigh, and Erwin closed his eyes, sinking down into the couch, thighs spread, his head tossed back. "I'm surprised you're willing to do this," he said, his voice a gravelly rumble, "given you know where it's been..."

For just long enough to speak, Levi pulled back, his hands still working against taught, flushed skin. "I keep myself clean," the little brunette replied, looking a bit put-off. "You oughta know that by now."

"Suppose I should."

And Levi was upon him again, that dirty mouth working feverishly, sucking and nipping and licking, his eyes locked with Erwin's all the while.

There was such audacity in those eyes...

A soft, surprisingly animalistic growl, and Erwin came, his back arching, fingers tightening in dark hair even as Levi pulled away, hot white spattering across pale, flushed cheeks.

"You're fucking disgusting, you know that?"

"So you've said," the blonde replied, his voice deep, worn, and just this side of laughter. "Yet you don't seem to mind."

Levi shivered when calloused fingers trailed through the mess on his cheeks, forcing out, "It's ten times nastier to swallow it."

"I see your point."

"Besides..." Levi was soon on the sofa again, snuggled into Erwin's side, wiping his face on the expensive jacket Erwin had tossed away earlier. "...Just means I'm yours, yeah?"

There was a warm smile on the blonde's face when he replied, "Yeah." A soft kiss was pressed to an equally soft brow. "And I'm yours."

"That's never gonna change, either, old man, I can guarantee you that. I love you too much to let you go."

Erwin's sentiments were the same.

So what if Levi was a bit rough around the edges? He could be sweet when he needed to be, and Erwin wouldn't change him for all the world.


End file.
